On My Own
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After 3 years in a relationship, a beautiful daughter named Allie, and a summer home in Europe; Reba is left on her own in Augusta, Maine, away from her entire family
1. Reba's Nightmare Evening

"Jack? Jack? Jack!" Reba exclaims sitting up in her bed realizing that her fiancée left her with their 18 month old daughter Allie. She starts sobbing and falls onto his side of the bed until she hears her little girl crying in the other room. She gets her robe off the chair in her room and walks into the nursery. "Allie, Allie, Allison." She says in a cooing voice as she picks up Allie and walks her around the room.

"Da-da." Allie asks. "Da-da?" Reba bounces Allie.

"You see daddy soon, I promise." She says. Allie lays her head on Reba's shoulder and closes her eyes. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the word so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Reba sings to her. She lays Allie back in the crib and walks down the stairs. She walks down the stairs to the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. Reba sits at the table and takes a sip of her coffee. She puts the cup down and bangs her fist on the table.

"Dab blame you, Jack. Why'd you leave us? I can't be on my own." She screams. She grabs the coffee cup and throws it against the stove. It breaks into a bunch of tiny little pieces. Reba cries as she looks at what she just did. She walks over to the stove and slips on some of the broken glass. Her back smacks the floor. She lays there crying. "Jack, I thought it was forever. I've said that our love would be true, but I guess something in my heart always knew that I was lying there beside you on my own." The back door opens and Reba looks up at it with a tear stained face.


	2. Reba's Breakdown

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry that it's been over a year since I wrote a chapter of this story. I promise that I will finish this soon so that it can make up for the loss of what I haven't written.**

Reba's neighbor leaned down and helped her up off the floor.

"Reba? What's the matter? Why are you on the floor?" He asked.

"I… I fell." She replied. He looked at her.

"I was jogging and I heard something smack. What's going on? Where's Jack?" He asked. Reba cried out again.

"He left. He just got up one day and left." Reba said.

"How long ago?" He questioned.

"Just a few days ago." Reba replied.

"I can see why you're having a problem. He just up and left you with the baby?" He asked. Reba nodded. "What's all over the floor?"

"I, I, I broke a coffee cup. I kinda threw it at the stove and then I slipped on it." Reba replied.

"You tried to kill yourself?" He asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Reba stated. He put his hand on her head. She's bleeding.

"Reba, you're bleeding. I'm taking you to the hospital." He said.

"You can't. What about Allie? She's upstairs in her crib." Reba stated.

"I'm going to go get her. We have to go."

[

A few hours later Reba was in the hospital lockdown. A doctor was in there with her. He was on the phone.

"Hello? Yes, what are you going to do with that little girl? Mrs. Morgan has had a breakdown and we need to take her to the lockdown facility. Her husband left and now she's gone kind of crazy. We have to make sure that she's okay before we let her go home. Okay. We'll keep her here for a while, but you have to do something with that baby. I mean if she's not going to be going home for a while." The doctor looked at Reba and then turned away and spoke softer so Reba couldn't hear him. A few minutes later he hung up the phone and smiled at Reba.

"Well, you are going to be staying here with us for a few days Mrs. Morgan." He said. Reba looked up at him.

"I can't. What about my baby? What about my Allie?" Reba asked.

"Somebody will take care of her for you. But we're worried about you. For right now you have to come with us." He said. He helped Reba off the table. Two men in white came in and took Reba out of the room. "We're doing this for your mental health!" The doctor exclaimed.


End file.
